His way
by Socks Black
Summary: Edward and Alice tell Jasper thathe can Have Bella any way that pleases him. Lemon of course . JasperXBella
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I thought I would take a chance with a Jasper X Bella thing ;)**

**I do Not own Twilight or and of the charters. Property of S.M. (can't ever spell her name right so I rather not offend her or anyone else :P ) I only own the images in my head lol. Jaspers wet naked chest…. Sorry my bad he he *Blushes* **

**JPOV**

I was left with the baby sitting again! Thanks Alice! She had to volunteer me! She and Edward both knew how I was physically attracted to her.

"Jazzy I know you want her and you can take her if you like…" Alice said shyly.

Wait what! I was in shock. I looked at Edward knowing he would not like that.

"Jasper I can't handle it, she needs a release and I am too afraid I will kill her" Edward said looking at the floor.

"Hold on! I am confused! Edward you want me to sleep with Bella and your giving me permission Alice!" I was dumbfounded.

"Only one condition" Edward said looking at me right away "I get to sleep with Alice…"

"Does Bella know of this?" I asked.

"She know I am going with Alice to California and she gave me permission to sleep with Alice"

"Yeah" my pixie wife commented "That's why we were asking"

"Fine" I said kissing my Wife "when do you leave?"

"Tonight if that is fine with you"

"Alley" I looked at my wife "will I be able to handle myself?."

"Yes baby I know you will"

****************************************************

**BPOV**

I talked to Edward about his lust for Alice and I said it was ok with me if they… you know "Did it" I just wasn't sure Jasper would take to kindly to it. He is protective of Alice. I was lying in Edward's bed when Jasper walked in.

"Did they leave already?" I asked.

"Yeah they did" He said smiling.

Why the fuck was he smiling?! His wife if about to get fucked by my boyfriend! Something he wouldn't even do to me! God I was pissed at them! I know I said I was ok but I am really not.

"I know your mad Bella"

"No I am not I am just peachy" I huffed.

"Fucking liar! I know what your feeling remember" Damn I forgot he could Feel how I feel.

Jasper took my hand in his cold ones. "Did Edward tell you?"

"That he was going to screw your wife and forget about me, yeah"

"No sweetie not that, before they left they asked if I wanted to Fuck you and I said yes"

"Huh? So he is not leaving me high and dry?" _Did he know I was lusting after his brother? _I asked myself.

Jasper lightly kissed up my arm reaching my shoulder. "Only if you want me Bella".

Did he just say that? Of course I did! Shit was he stupid?

He lightly bit my neck and I moaned "ah Jasper!"

"Yeah, I like it when you say my name baby"

I felt a wet feeling on the inside of my panties. Tonight I decided to wear my underwear to bed (Charlie thinks I am spending the night with Alice).

"Bella do you want me?" he asked again "won't go any further until you say it"

He kissed my cheek and the corners of my mouth, teasing me. "Yes jasper I want you!"

Then he jumped on me and started to kiss me passionately. Our lips moving together fighting to win. His tongue pocking at my teeth asking for entrance. I was almost to happy to oblige. He groaned when I sucked on his bottom lip. Jasper pushed my flat on my back.

"I am the boss tonight and you're my Slave got that!" he demanded.

"Ahh yes Jasper"

He pulled off the blanket and growled. "This place smells too much like Edward."

Jasper picked me up bridal style and ran to the gust bedroom. "There now it only smells like your soaking wet pussy" He said putting me back down on the guest bed.

I leaned up and pulled at his shirt begging with my eyes for him to take it off. He growled "I love it when you look at me that way, get you to it Cause you are going to be begging all night." I pouted when he moved off the bed but was happy when he pulled off his shirt. _Oh Jesus!_ Was all I could think. "I will be right back" and in a flash he was gone.

Quickly I pulled off my panties and my bra to surprise him when he got back. I reached down and felt how wet I was. _Oh! Edward never got me this wet before._ I slowly rubbed circles around my clit and closed my eyes. I heard something drop on the night stand and I saw Jasper set down a riding crop, a vibrator and some furry (don't laugh) Hand cuffs.

"Bella stop right now" I only smiled and kept going "Ahh Master please don't let me stop" I begged him.

"Bella damn it stop now before I have to punish you!" he demanded.

His sexy voice pushed me over the edge and I went faster to hurry my orgasm. Then Jasper pushed my hands away and licked my pussy. "Ohh Master God please fuck me." He scrapped his teeth against my clit and I felt my walls tighten. "Bella you taste better than any blood I have ever tasted"

My head was swimming. I was breathing hard and I was really hot. My body was humming while I lay there for a minute resting.

"Bad Slave I will punish you" Jasper said. He slowly pulled down his tight jeans. His huge dick sprang out. _Fuck me!_

"Like what you see Slave? Yeah I know I am big and trust me you will feel how big I am soon"

He climbed on top of me and sucked my nipple in his mouth. "Mmmm master."

"Bella suck on my 10 inch cock" He said moving to where I was on top.

"Yes Jasper" I said pushing his orders.

As I leaned down to suck on his head he push up and he was all the way in my mouth. God did that hurt.

"Don't fuck with this master, now shut the fuck up and suck bitch"

Wow was his name calling making me wet again? Oh yes it was and he noticed. "You like it when I call you names?" he moaned while I sucked his hard member. I only nodded since I couldn't talk.

Jasper's hands came down to my head to hold me tight and guide me. I circled my tongue around his head.

"Ahh yeah Bella like that, your a naughty fucking bitch. You're too good at this"

I grabbed the part of his cock that didn't fit in my mouth and pumped that and took my other hand and cradled his balls.

"Shit Bella I think you should stop before I cum"

I kept sucking and torturing him. "Ahh" Jasper growled and pulled me up on top of him.

"Fuck your really pushing it slave"

He rolled us over to where he was on top of me.

"I am going to fuck you to where you won't even remember who Edward is"

I grabbed his dick and started pumping. "Mmmm bad girl"

He grabbed his dick away from me and put it to my entrance.

"Master!" I moaned "Please!"

"No I don't reward misbehavior"

I felt him rub his head over my clit. "Jesus Bella you're so wet!"

I whimpered "Master please, I will be good I promise!"

"Fuck oh shit Bella fine but later your ass is in trouble"

Jasper slowly slid in me. Feeling him stretch me made me tighten even more.

"Ahh so wet… so tight" Jasper finally pushed all the way in and I rapped my arms around his neck.

"Jasper oh baby" He stopped so I could adjust to his size.

"You can move now"

He moved slowly in and out working with care. "Bella you better say my name when you cum".

A slow smile came to my lips when he said that.

"Oh Edward faster baby" I moaned.

Then he slapped my ass. "Ahhh Jasper"

Yeah I fucking thought so, don't you dare say his name while I am inside you" He spanked me again. I felt my belly tighten and I got wetter. "Shit fuck bells" He Spanked again pumping in and out.

"Jasper! On I am about…..to oh! to cum"

"Cum Bella"

I felt everything tighten and my world exploded around me.

"Jasper!!!!" I screamed felling his finger moving on my clit to prolong my orgasm.

He kept pumping as I came down from my high.

"Mmmm Master"

He sucked on my nipple, grabbed my ass and moved faster. And unbelievably I exploded again this one better than the last two.

"Shit Bella your so ti…" he was cut off when I bit his neck and finally he came inside of me. Then he fell on top of me.

When our breathing slowed he slowly pulled out of me and rapped me in his arms.

"Jasper…. That was incredible"

"I know" he said looking down

There was dry blood. "I am going to go wash" I said before he pulled me closer.

"No its fine, it's dry so it's not as appetizing" he said breathing in "see I am not hungry".

"Good" I said yawning.

"Go to sleep Bella, I will finish with you later" he said snuggling his face in my hair.

And with that I fell asleep in Jasper's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I know you hate these things cuz I know I do.

I am basically stuck on what to do here. I think I might just leave it as a One-Shot.

What do you think?

Tell me if you want me to keep writing


	3. Chapter 3

Oh man! Sorry it took me so long! This is the first Friday I have gotten off in a while, Marching Band is demanding lol. Oh and I MIGHT do an Alice and Edward continuation but I am not sure yet. I love you guys for all the review and no flames lol.

I own Twilight the book… ok just Breaking Dawn but I am broke so blah. Characters owned by S.M.

JPVO

Waiting for Bella to wake up was one of the hardest things I could ever do. I wanted her so bad but I also loved to see her sleep. She was so beautiful, now I know why Edward didn't like leaving her. Images of her flush checks, pink lips, and dark eyes kept swimming in my head.

"_God, am I really hard for her again? I wonder what I can get away with while she is sleeping. Mmmm it should be a few hours before she wakes up" _I thought to myself.

I reached down and grabbed her thong and rapped it around my dick. It was so soft but not as soft as her sweet pussy. I started to pump slowly thinking of her, moaning my name, cumming all over my mouth.

The thought of her was making me so close. I hear something move and see Bella reach around me and move my hand lightly.

"Baby you should have woken me up" she said still tired.

"Lay down and stay still"

She did as I said as I leaned over and grabbed the vibrator and hand cuffs before she could see.

Oh was I going to punish her now.

*******************************

BPOV

I lay down and the next thing I feel was something around my wrists. I move them but I can't. He just handcuffed me to his bed. _Fuck._

"Oh Jasper what are you going to do?"

"Punish you"

"Huh….." was all I got out before the vibrator was inside me.

"Don't cum until I give you permission"

I only nodded. He reached down and hit the switch. It started to buzz and move inside me.

"Ahhhhh Jazz" I moaned lifting my hips

He looked at me as I bucked with the vibrator. I needed friction and he wasn't giving it to me. I begged and pleaded with my eyes. His slow punishment was killing me. The heat in his eyes was getting to me. I could feel the pit of my stomach start again.

"Bella don't you even think about it, only cum when I say" he growled pulling out the vibrator and turning it off, then slamming into me hard. I clench around his cock for a moment.

"Uhhh Sweet Jesus" he swore as he moved inside of me.

He licked and sucked my nipples while I arched my back. I try to move again but I am still cuffed to the bed. His massive cock stretched me and filled me. Jasper placed his hands on my hips and pumped faster.

"Oh Jasper please!" I begged for my release.

"No I am going to teach you a lesson about not doing what your told when your told" He

grunted between words.

His teeth scrapped my nipples while his hands were rubbing me all over. Jasper slowly sucked and kissed my breasts while fucking me hard.

"Bella you can cum now, oh Bells please I am to close to stop".

I felt my whole body get hotter, I was right on the very edge and I it felt so good. He reached down and pinched my clit. Oh god did that make me wetter?

My body quivered all over and I clamped down on his dick as his lips crashed down on mine.

We both moaned as he came inside me and I took it all.

Laying there spent he finally spoke.

"I don't want to give you back to Edward"

***************************************

Review my loves please! On and sorry its short its like 12:30 in the morning and I really wanted to get Something up for you guys lolz get it anyways I Loves you!

Kiki


	4. Chapter 4

I lost a friend this week, I had a chapter written for you guys because you have been so wonderful to me but as of right this moment I don't feel right putting it up. Please just understand, it will be up soon.

I know this is a lot to ask but will you guys please pry for my friend Will Bumpus. He was a wonderful guy. I don't feel right telling what happened as of this moment. He was only 14. It was an accident and everyone I know loved him. I promise to have your new chapter soon.

Love and lots of tears,

Kiki


	5. Chapter 5

First off I want to thank anyone and everyone who prayed for my friend Will. That was so thoughtful of you. I love you guys so much I cried when I read all the comments. Now believe it or not my dad just had a stroke ( I know it sucks being me) and my boyfriend left but it will not stop me from writing this chapter. I love you guys to much for that! Lol I am taking care of my dad right now so I might be a little bit for and details or such, now without farther interruptions…..

I do not own Twilight or any of the people in it! But I really wish I did =P

**BPOV**

Did I really just hear Jasper say that or am I just imagining it? What am I supposed to say? _"I don't want to give you back either?" _I can't do that, I am with Edward…. But I think I love Jasper…

I guess Jasper was reading me because then he said "It's ok to feel this way, Alice understands and I am sure if we talk to Edward he will too."

I calmly thought it through and said "I don't want to give you back either."

If he could smile bigger I am sure he would have reached his ears. He climbed on top of me and covered me in kisses.

Giggling I said "Jasper stop, Edward and Alice will be getting back soon"

"So" he growled "and I thought I told you not to say his name in here"

I nervously smiled and said "You might have mentioned it once or twice"

"Did you think I was kidding?"

"No master."

"Good pet" he growled "Now make me happy."

I started to kiss down his chest when there was a knock at the door. "Jasper I know you don't have to eat but poor Bella does" Esme said.

I blushed a deep red and Jasper laughed. I kicked him only hurting myself. "Aww poor baby I am sorry love" Jasper said kissing my hurt foot.

I pushed him off me, like I could have moved him anyways. Getting out of bed and getting dresses I ran down stairs to get something to eat. Alice was in the kitchen sitting at the island table. I slowed down massively.

"Hi Bella" she said smiling. I looked at her in amazement, why was she not trying to hurt me? Why hadn't she come after me to kill me? I mean I just slept with her husband, her soul mate. Just as I filed through my thoughts Edward came into the kitchen and kissed Alice on the lips gingerly. Fumingly I turned around to see Jasper rap his arms around me. Without thinking I spoke words that I didn't mean to say.

"Jasper I love you." That's all it took for Edward to go flying over the table at Jasper. Scared and not knowing what to do I grabbed Edward and cried out "NO!"

Edward stopped and looked down at me. _What had I just done?_ I could see heartbreak in his eyes, like his soul was taken away. "I am sorry Edward but I can't handle this much more. You know that I love you and need you in my life but after what we all said and did do you honestly think that we can be together?"

Hoping he could see what I had to say and how I felt I let go of him. He blinked a few time before saying anything else. "Bella my love, my heart of course I can, I know you love jasper as I love Alice but she doesn't make my cold dead heart fly like you, she cant make me want to so on without you. I can find a happy medium in this. Cant you?" He begged. I looked at Jasper, he only smiled and nodded.

"Look Edward I think we can but not while I am human, we need to solve this problem" I answered his question.

Edward grabbed me and held me tight.

**So what do you think Edward is going to do?**

**Thank you for all the reviews and for being so nice. I just want this story to be good.**

**Oh and I am writing the next lemon right now .**

**Kiki**


End file.
